The Three of Us
by Artemisa
Summary: A/U and slash. This is life on the Tower of Fang. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. This is a total A/U. Cleo and Azalie aren't even existing. Magik is studding at the Tower of Fang  where Orphen (Yes, that's his name no Kirlancelo), Hartia and Lai are advance students under the teaching of Childman and the three are best friends. Warning: this is Yaoi, for Hartia and Lai are lovers.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. 

Chapter I 

            Childman walked silently through the corridors of the dorms, elegant and powerful as always, his mere presence imposing. It was dawn and the weather was cold and windy, everything was in silence and his steps could be heard like a far away echo. He stepped in front of one door and knocked, then he entered. And immediately he facefaulted.

"What are you doing still asleep!" he shouted walking to the bed and pushing the covers of the body who laid peacefully asleep. Orphen moaned and tried to get the covers back

"Get up now!" This time Orphen jumped 

"What? Where? How? Damn... good morning master"

"You were supposed to met me at the Tower's front door before dawn. What are doing still sleeping?"

"Didn't Hartia show up?" asked Orphen 

"I asked YOU to come to collect herbs, not him. He has another tasks"

"We changed. He will go and help you collect herbs and I was going to catalog your books"

"I just can't believe it! How many times have I told you three that you can't change your tasks whenever you want? I assign the activities according my judgment of your studies. I want to see you in five minutes on the Tower's front door, so you better started dressing" he exited the room murmuring "if Hartia doesn't take Lai's place he takes Orphen's, if Orphen doesn't take Hartia's place he takes Lai's and if Lai doesn't take Hartia's place he takes Orphen's, it's like a game by the Heavenly ones!" Orphen didn't have time to said nothing

            *****

            Hartia was holding close the smaller body of Lai. They were sleeping in the red hair room, a floor above Orphen's, so they didn't hear the shouts of their master. 

            When the Sun was already in the sky with a pale yellow, but indicating that it was far past dawn Lai woke up and turned to kiss his love, Hartia moaned and opened his eyes

"Hi there" Lai smiled 

"Morning" answered Hartia and again they kissed. When they broke the tender kiss, Lai went out of the bed, a chill made him tremble

"It's really cold today" he said 

"Then return here, The bed is still warm" Hartia smiled tenderly, Lai laughed

"I'll love to, but I'm afraid I can't. I have an exam in an hour and I really can't be late"

"Damn!" 

"What's the matter?"

"I just remember I promised Orphen to take his place today at dawn"

"Well, I'm afraid it's past dawn"

"He will be in a very bad mood"

"It's not rare. Anyway, why did he need you to take his place?"

"So he could wake up later, he were going to play jokes till night to that couple of trolls who are camping in the surroundings of the Tower"

"Again?" said Lai raising an eyebrow while he and Hartia were dressing "The elders had said that they weren't trouble, even if they want to know our secretes"

"it's strange, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's unusual, but I think the elders are planning to do something with them"

"like what?"

"no idea, but as soon I find it out, I will tell you"

"I think they won't going to survive much longer if Orphen keeps bothering them" they laughed and went out of the dorms

"Well, good luck" Hartia said

"Good day" Lai answered. Orphen was the only one who knew about their relation, for the tree were best friends, and they knew Childman suspected something, but he wasn't very sure about it. And for the rest of the Tower, there were rumors, but nothing sure. So they repress the desire of kissing again and each one parted to their respective activities.

TBC...

Don't forget to review


	2. 1

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! They really means a lot to me, keep doing it! Specially thanks to D-chan for being my betta reader!
    
    PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it
    
    Chapter II
    
                   The morning passed without unexpected events, so afternoon came
    
    and the habitants gathered on the dinning room for their meal. 
    
    When Hartia arrived he saw that Orphen was already there, an
    
    aura of bad mood could be sensed around him, and because he
    
    haven't saw him during the day he approached very carefully and
    
    sat in front to him.
    
    "Hi."
    
    "I'm not talking to you," Orphen said getting out his tongue.
    
    "Come on, Orphen." No response.
    
    "Orphen you can't ignore me."
    
    "I can try."
    
    "All right, I'm sorry!" Hartia said a little too loudly, but
    
    still no response.
    
    "What's the matter? Fighting again?" Lai said with his calm
    
    voice taking his sit next to Hartia. He looked very amused, for
    
    he found very entertaining when his lover argued alone because
    
    his best friend was trying to ignore him.
    
    "It was his fault Lai," Orphen said with puppy eyes, looking at
    
    the seer. Said seer sweatdropped. "He forgot about me and left
    
    me to my despair." Hartia rolled his eyes.
    
    "I had to attend a very important business."
    
    "Really? What kind of business?" Orphen looked at the redhead
    
    with suspicion.
    
    "Why… school business of course!"
    
    'Of course,' Lai thought as he took a sip from his drink.
    
    "You know Hartia, I definitely NOT consider bedding Lai school
    
    business." Lai almost choked as Hartia facefaulted.
    
    "Could you leave me out of this?" Lai asked.
    
    "How did you know?" Hartia had troubles in turning his attention
    
    from his lover to his friend, for Lai had always blushed so
    
    cutely.
    
    "You are my best friends after all," Orphen replied, smiling. "I
    
    know you two more than you think."
    
    "Everything's forgotten then?" Hartia's red eyes lighted with
    
    merriment.
    
    "As usual," Orphen said with a dramatic sigh turning to see the
    
    green hair as Hartia laughed "Lai… you are blushing?"
    
    "No I'm not! It's just that here is very hot." Both Hartia and
    
    Orphen looked at each other. Lai could be so shy sometimes
    
                   *****
    
                   Majic stood in front of Childman at the master's study. The
    
    blond child was very nervous for he had just arrived at the
    
    Tower of Fang and it was the first time he was face to face with
    
    such a powerful sorcerer.
    
    "You will study with one of my best students. He has already
    
    passed the test, so you can be sure that he is capable of
    
    teaching you. Depending on your progress, you will study with me
    
    or not."
    
    "Yes, Master."
    
    "You are dismissed. Out of this room there will be a person
    
    waiting for you; he'll show you the way to your dorm." As Majic
    
    went out another sorcerer entered.
    
    "Master, you called me?"
    
    "Tell Orphen to come." The sorcerer bowed and left.
    
    'Orphen…' Childman thought and sighed. 'I'm still not in
    
    agreement with that name… But Krylancelo died when Azalie left. 
    
    I hope that this child will open his eyes before he-' His
    
    thoughts were cut of when he felt a familiar presence.
    
    "Well, you came. I was expecting that Hartia or Lai will take
    
    your place."
    
    "No, not this time," Orphen said cheerily and Childman sighed.
    
    It was bad enough that that trio was able to make lose control
    
    (more likely Orphen), but it will be worse if he lost it
    
    constantly.
    
    "Orphen since you have finished your training as a simple
    
    student now you must gain experience and learn the meaning of
    
    patience. Today a new arrived student and you will teach him."
    
    "What?! Why me?"
    
    "Don't argue with me."
    
    "Master I know that I'm one of your three best students" Orphen
    
    started and Childman sweatdropped
    
    'That ego…' the master thought 'Where he could learn to be so
    
    arrogant?'
    
    "But," Orphen continued. "Why not Hartia or Lai?"
    
    "Just nod and leave."
    
    "But-"
    
    "Go."
    
    "I just-"
    
    "Go."
    
    "Want to-"
    
    "Go."
    
    "Know who he is."
    
    "G… Oh, that. His name is Majic, short, blond and blue-eyed"
    
    "Good night, Master."
    
    "Orphen," Childman said again calm and imposing as Orphen was
    
    opening the door "If I found out that you relied your teaching
    
    in someone else…" he left the sentence unspoken.
    
    "Yes, Master," Orphen replied, bowing.
    
                   *****
    
                   Flameheart was watching from his window as Orphen left
    
    Childman's study. He bit his lip in frustration. Not only
    
    Childman but three of his students were considered some of the
    
    most powerful sorcerers and had the elders' favor. Although he
    
    was considered as great a sorcerer, not even one of his students
    
    were as half as talented as Childman's. This made Childman a
    
    better candidate to join the elders than him. But he wouldn't
    
    allow it. His mother would help him.

TBC...

Don't forget to review


End file.
